My One And Only
by babykittens4
Summary: Lucy works for Natsu Dragneel, but has never met him. So what happened when Levy asks her to do an interview for him?
1. chapter 1

Lucy's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I finally opened my eyes to look at the clock. "Shit" I said as my eyes widened realizing I'm thirty minutes late for work.

I started rushing to get ready not even bothering to take a shower. Just thinking about that makes me cringe. I always take a shower. I shook it off reminding myself I need to leave. I bolted out the door grabbing my jacket and keys, hopping in my car, speeding down the road to get to work.

Once I'm here, I groaned to myself. "Great now I have to explain myself to Erza." I grumbled. Sighing I walked in and was immediately stopped by Erza. Might as well get this over with. I put on a fake smile.

"Good morning Erza." Judging by her face she's pissed.

"Lucy, your late. And this is the third time this week. What's going on?" She said. I noticed how her facial expression turned into a one of worry.

I sighed knowing I would have to tell her the truth. The reason I've been so late is beacsue I've been up late crying. I know it sounds pitiful, but I've been getting a lot and I mean a lot of bad attention because I work for Natsu Dragneel. And when I mean work for him. I mean set every schedule he has, and set everything up for him in meetings. But the weird thing is I've never even seen him. And I'm his fucking secretary. But that's because every time I try to see him I get dragged away by Erza and her saying I'm not ready to see him. I'm sure Erza has her reasons but what the hell?

I'm not really sure why I'm not allowed to see him, it's like I'm not even his secretary but one of those nobody's that works at a desk. Well I guess you could say I am a nobody, but I just want to see who I'm working for. Stupid Erza.

"It's just I've been getting bad attention because I'm Natsu's secretary, but the thing is I don't even know him more or less know what he looks like. Now that I mention it why can't I see him?" When I asked her I notice her tense up. She sighs.

"Guess I should tell you. He doesn't really know you either, and his Fiancée doesn't want him having a secretary. But if you ask me she's a possessive bitch who needs to get a life." I saw Erza start to get mad.

"So what your saying is, she's jealous and he refuses to see his own secretary because of a possessive fiancée? That doesn't make any sense, he can make his own decisions. Are you sure there's nothing else?" She hesitates but tells me "I'll tell you in due time for now you should get to work, Natsu has meetings that need to be scheduled as well as business parties for others to attend. When your finished I'll come by and get them to give to him." I nod walking off to my office. But what I still don't understand is what Erza is hiding from me? That can't be the only reason. I mean for goodness sake she gets to see Natsu. So why the hell can I not. I work for someone I don't know. I roll my eyes, huffing.

I was so deep in thought I didn't realize I was already at my office until I slammed right into the door. "Ouch, the hell? I really need to pay attention." I said to myself. Before I could make it in my office I was stopped by someone calling my name. Turning around I smiled realizing who it was.

"Lu-chan, it's good to see your here. Your really late you know" she smirked hugging me. I rolled my eyes smiling back

"Yes I'm well aware of that. I got a nice scolding this morning by Erza. So Levy-chan, was there something you needed?"

"Yes actually, let's go in your office to talk." She grabs my hand dragging me inside closing the door behind her. Levy is my best friend and has been for 12 years. We met in high school and have been friends since.

I sat down the same time Levy did.

"So I wanted to ask you a favor." I nodded telling her to continue. "So I know your Natsu's secretary, and since I will be unable to do the interview I was scheduled to do. I came to you to ask. Will you do an interview for me of Natsu for Magnolia University?"

At that moment the only thing of could think of was

Shit

My eyes widened at Levy's Request.

"You can't be serious." As I said this Levy gave me a strange look.

"Why would I joke about this. Your the only one that I could think of to do this, considering you are his secretary." My eyes still wide open. Doesn't she know that I've never seen Natsu? Now she wants me to do an interview that is for a school I don't have anything to do with?

"Levy I'm sorry, but Erza said I wasn't to see Natsu. I haven't even met the man because of his bitchy ass Fiancée and now you want me to interview him? I'm sorry Levy. Excuse me" I was about to get up to leave but she stopped me. " I know what Erza said, but you really need to do this for me or it will put me in a situation I don't want to be in. Also about you not seeing him, it's not because Natsu doesn't want to see you, it's because the person that he is engaged to, is Lisanna." As soon as she said that, I burst out the room ready to find Erza. I don't care if she is busy she is giving me the answers I deserve.

Levy's POV (A/N: Only for this one part, after that the rest is Lucy)

Oh Lucy your so reckless. I hope you find the answers your looking for.

"Good luck Lucy" I whispered walking away to go on a business trip with my husband Gajeel.

Back with Lucy

Lucy's POV

Needless to say I was causing a lot of attention to myself. I was storming down the hallway to Erza's office. Slamming open the door I saw her look up at me with a shocked face.

"Everything okay Lucy you look...angry." Obviously Erza. I'm angry for you lying to me or at least I think. I figured some things out on my own. One being Lisanna. I knew Lisanna back in high school, and no she definitely was not my friend more like my enemy. I hated her with a great passion after she humiliated me in front of my ex-boyfriend. Ever since that she would bully me. After we graduated I thought I would never see her again. Boy was I wrong.

"Why...why did you lie to me about Lisanna?" I notice her eyes widened, but she said nothing so I continued. "This wasn't about Natsu fearing jealousy or him not wanting to see me. This is about you not wanted me to see Lisanna after the hell she put me through in high school isn't it? You didn't want me disliking my bosses Fiancée's decisions or thoughts or how I would dislike the fact I basically work for Lisanna too. If that was the case, why didn't you just tell me from the fucking beginning that Natsu is getting married to a psychopath? Why didn't you let me see Natsu? I'm his fucking secretary, even though I sure as hell don't feel like it." I was breathing hard after spilling all my feelings and thoughts. I needed answers and I needed them now.

I saw Erza sigh, as she stood up walking over to me. "I never ment for you to be angry with me. But I know you needed a job. Natsu thought it would be wonderful for you to join the company once I mentioned one of my friends needed a job. So he said that he'd make you his secretary. At the time I knew he had a Fiancée, but I didn't know it was Lisanna. When I found out it was Lisanna you just joined the company. And I knew you would be pissed after what she did to you. (A/N: All will be explained in due time) That's why I asked Natsu if it was okay for you to not see him." I was about to say something but she interrupted me. "Before you jump to conclusions, no he doesn't know about that situation. Only the fact that you have a huge issue with his Fiancée. He agreed saying he didn't want conflict between you two, he does care about you Lucy. Unlike you he has seen you, the way you act, and what you do while you work here." I was confused he's actually seen me? Wait, what about the interview. As if Erza read my thoughts she started to speak again.

"And yes I do know Levy asked you to interview him for her. Since you know the truth I hope you aren't angry anymore." Erza does sound pretty upset. And hearing "Erza" and "upset" in the same sentence is shocking.

"It's okay Erza. So am I doing the interview?" I asked wanting a truthful answer.

" Yes, and Natsu already knows of this. If Levy wasn't coming to talk to you about it today, I was going to because he is expecting you in his office tomorrow morning. So you can't be late." Erza smirked and I scowled at her.

I checked the time noticing it was 6:30pm. I was supposed to leave work an hour ago.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Erza. I need to get some rest for tomorrow." She nodded. As we said our goodbyes I left for my house.

When I arrived home, I quickly got undressed getting it the shower, since I didn't take one this morning. As I was in the shower I did some thinking.

I can't believe I'm meeting Natsu, my boss, for the first time. What was he like? Was he kind? Is he hot... I flushed at that statement. Woah there Lucy get your head out of the clouds. He has a Fiancée.

I sighed getting out of the shower to get ready for bed. Once I finished my nightly routine I got in bed. I knew I should be at least trying to get some sleep but I couldn't. I had these emotions stopping me. Was it happiness? Confusion? Love?..."The hell Lucy. Head out of clouds! He has a Fiancée" I screamed at myself. Not really sure why I'm feeling the way I do. I've never felt this way about him before have I? No definitely not. Finally I fell asleep.

In the morning

I was already up and ready before my alarm hit7:00am. Good thing to since I'm supposed to be at work at 7:30.

Might as well start heading that way. I knew today was going to be interesting. I was giving an interview to the most popular, wealthiest, business man, Natsu Dragneel.

Levy already gave me the questions she wanted asked and told me to act normal as if I was speaking to her. The questions were normal when it came to business questions, but she said I could ask some of my own, if I had any. Now that I think about it I do.

I arrive at work, seeing Erza already standing outside waiting for me.

"Good morning Lucy, your early." She said a bit surprised but relieved I wasn't late. "Good morning to you too. What time is the interview again?" She looked at her watch

"We can go now I'm sure he won't mind. You will be in there probably for a while. So better early then late." I have to agree. I'm not really wanting to be fired at the moment so getting started on this interview early is a BIG help.

As we were walking down the hall we stopped at the elevator. Erza pressed the button to go up then turned to me.

"When we get there I will walk in with you, but I'm warning you now it will just be you and him. Don't worry he is really nice." That calmed me down a lot. I always worried he was one of those bosses that didn't give a shit about anything but themselves and there business routine.

Ding*

The elevator opened signaling us to go in. Once at the top floor we arrived at a big office door. Erza knocked

"Mr. Dragneel, Ms. Heartfilia has come to see you." I heard a faint come in. Erza pushed open the doors and allowed me in I heard a soft good luck before she left and closes the doors behind her.

I took a deep breath in while raising my head my eyes met his. He then smiled.

"Hello Lucy, shall we begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly even after Natsu said let's begin I haven't moved from my spot. I just stared at him. He's so...breath taking. I can't believe I'm standing here like an idiot while he's saying something. Speak idiot.

"Um what did you say?" I flushed red, mentally slapping myself for the stupid question.

He chuckled. "I said come have a seat, I promise I don't bite." That made me feel more like an idiot. "Oh yes, of course. Sorry" he just simply smiled.

"Its okay, I mean this is your first time actually meeting me. So about the interview, you can start asking any question whenever you like." He said smiling as he sat down and looked at me. He's so cheery? Is that the right word. Anyway he seems happy and really nice. Anyway back to the questions.

I look down at the pad that Levy gave me to see what the first question was. "So Mr. Dragneel-" he cut me off before I could continue. "Just Natsu is fine. No need to be so formal." I shook my head and continued "So Natsu, do you have any partnerships within your line of business?" He smiled, answering my question.

"Yes I do in fact. I have partnerships with several high ranking companies. One of them being the Heartfilia's." When he mentioned that I immediately frowned, not wanting to remember awful memories. Natsu seemed to notice my change of mood.

"Is everything okay?" I looked up at him and noticed his worried face. I pit on a fake smile nodding my head, already knowing that he wasn't convince, but he didn't pry.

The interview continued for another hour or two until I had all the answers I needed.

"Thank you Mr. Dragn-I mean Natsu. I think I have everything." I was about to get up and leave but he stopped me from going. "Wait, I want you to stay awhile. I want to get to know you more, I mean you are my secretary." I nodded sitting back down.

"So what did you want to know?" I asked. "I want to know what happened to you during high school that made you hate Lisanna." Damn just had to ask me that. He could have asked me anything. I sigh knowing I can't really get out of it.

"I never really liked Lisanna to begin with she was always a bitch to me."

 _Flashback_ _Just another day to be kicked around. Another day of bullying. And another day of humiliation._ _I hated high school, even though I was a straight A student, i thought it was a hell hole._ _"Oh look it's Ms. Slut. How's your boyfriend. Oh wait you don't have one." Lisanna laughed walking off with her little buddies. And yes I do have a boyfriend, his name is Sting. He's pretty nice, but I'm not really sure he truly likes me._ _One day after school I was getting ready to go home when I saw almost all the students standing out front. "Lu-chan I don't think you should go out there. It might mean trouble." Levy tried to warn me but I didn't listen._ _I walked out the building tripping over a wire that was apparently tied to each rail making me fall down the steps. Not only that but a huge bucket of green paint feel on my head covering my whole body. I tried wiping it away from my eyes but it only got worse with the tears streaming down my face. I looked up seeing the whole student body laughing at me, including Sting._ _Lisanna was the first to speak._ _"Oh my God look at this little slut. By the way you look good in green." She laughed and turned around "hey everyone did you know Lucy kissed my boyfriend Bixlow? Yeah, I even have proof"_ _Obviously it was a fake photoshopped picture. One I don't even know her boyfriend and two I want nothing to do with her. Everyone starting screaming things at me. Things like 'go die' or 'no one wants a slut'. I tried to ignore them. Levy bolted out the doors to console me, then started cussing Lisanna out, but Lisanna didn't seemed fazed pushing Levy in the paint as well._ _" Oh and one more thing Loser Lucy, Sting cheated on you and guess who became my boyfriend after you kisses Bixlow. Sting." Damn him I knew he was trouble. "Yeah Lucy, it's over you green slut" I know why he said that to because I'm covered in green paint. First Lisanna humiliates me in front of my boyfriend and now I found out he's cheating on me. That officially broke me._ _Flashback ends_

"That's how it happened and sadly the bullying didn't stop." As I finished Natsu looked pissed.

"I'm sorry that ever happened to you." He said with pity.

"Its okay, I put it behind me. Was there anything else you wanted to know?" I asked hoping he would say yes. To be honest I enjoyed his company and didn't want to leave the "interview" yet.

"Yes actually. I want to know if you would accompany me to a business party this Saturday at 9:00pm." He looked at me as if begging for me to say yes.

"I would love to." I smiled. He smiled back. "Well then I'll see you then, have a good rest of your day." I nodded saying the same to him. Before I walked out I gave him one last look then left his office.

I picked up my phone immediately calling Levy. Before she could even get out a hello I shouted, "Levy, I need your help!"

 _"Woah Lu-chan, calm down. Explain slowly."_ I sighed. I explained everything that happened at the interview and the questions he asked me and how there is going to be a party and he invited me to go with him.

"Levy-chan, what do I do?" I ask.

 _"You dress in that satin red dress Erza gave you for Christmas, and go with him. Not that hard Lu. And don't worry you will be fine. Lisanna isn't going to be there so stop worrying. If anything ask Erza to go with you."_ Levy gave pretty good advice sometimes.

"Thanks Levy talk to you later." I hung up.

Thinking back to the events that happened today, I'm still confused on why Natsu asked me that question about my past. I know he cares about me, but he cares about everyone within the Company.

I knew tomorrow was Saturday and that the party I was supposed to go to was tomorrow as well. I sighed for the umpteenth time today.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was only 7:30. I knew I was tired after today, so I figured I would go ahead and get some rest. Hopefully I won't see Lisanna tomorrow, but if I do, I'll have Erza.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to the sound of vibrating. I groaned grabbing my phone to see I have 15 missed calls from Erza. Shit, I'm so screwed. I quickly call Erza back.

"You have 30 seconds to explain why the hell you weren't answering your damn phone." I flinched at the strong stern voice. Whoops I pissed her off this time.

"I was asleep" I answered. "Asleep? Lucy it's noon why are you still asleep?" What, it's noon? I looked at the clock. Great I slept the day away, just what I needed. And I went to bed early. That just goes to tell you how much sleep I get.

"Sorry Erza, I was tired. Why don't you came over I have something I want to discuss with you anyway." I apologized knowing I probably made Erza worry.

"Be there in a few." She hung up. I got out of bed readying myself for the day. Tonight I would go to a party. I would get to see Natsu. Now that I'm thinking about it, why don't I ever see Lisanna at the Company? And does he even love that psychopath? Guess I'll have to ask him tonight.

When I finished getting ready I heard a knock on my door. Already knowing it was Erza I opened the door. As Erza came in I lead her to my living room.

"Okay so Natsu invited me to his business party tonight and I wanted you to come with me." I told her, she seemed a little surprised, but smiled.

"I see, I'll come with you. More than likely Lisanna will be there. But don't worry Natsu did ask you to accompany him, so you won't be near her long." Erza knows a lot from high school. She may not have been at the scene but she was the student council president, and one of my good friends. After the incident Levy and I told her everything and needless to say she was not impressed.

"So I called Levy and she said that I should wear the satin red dress that you got me for Christmas." When I said that Erza already had the dress in her hands shoving it in my face. I was shocked, but took it from her.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I shows off how beautiful you are anyway. And since I left one of my dress here I will wear that one." Erza had a weird glint in her eyes, but I chose to ignore it.

I grabbed the dress, going to my closet to het Erza's. "Now you go get changed Lucy because I'm going to be doing your makeup." I looked at her. She wanted me to get ready this early.

"Erza, you do realize that it's only one in the afternoon right. We still have like eight hours." She nodded, but explained why.

"I want you ready early because doing your makeup and hair will take a while." I understood and went to the bathroom to get ready.

When I put on the dress I looked in the mirror. I can see why Levy wanted me to wear this one. It was short in the front and long in the back. It has roses across the ribbon that goes across my torso to my back to make the bow. And ties around my neck. Sadly this is one of the dress that shows more cleavage than I like. But I know I can't get out of wearing it. I sighed walking out of the bathroom.

Erza was already in her dress. Hers is dark purple with a with ribbon going a across her torso and form a white bow in the back. She had dark purple gloves to go with and it was a long dress all the way around. I always thought Erza was pretty. But she insists I'm prettier. I roll my eyes at the thought smiling.

Erza turned around and smiled.

"I think I did a good job picking that dress out for you. Now let's begin with you hair first."

Erza finished with my hair. It was curly and she braided two pieces of hair then clipped them in the back.

"Thanks Erza, I like it." I smiled. Erza is rather good when it came to hair styling and make up. I wish I was that good.

"While I'm sound my hair and make up, I want you to go and get the shoes I gave you that goes with the dress." I nodded walking off.

As I searched for my shoes, I was thinking about what Natsu would say when he saw me. Would he think I look pretty? I hope. Wait. Why would I think that. I groaned to myself putting my red high heels on.

Finally we were already to go. I looked at the time noticing it was 6:30. Who knew time could fly so fast.

"We still have almost 3 hours." I told Erza and she just looked at me. "I sure Natsu won't mind if we come early, besides it takes thirty minutes to get where we going." I nodded.

We walked down stairs. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

On our way there Erza spoke.

"So how do you like Natsu?" She had that same glint in her eyes as well as a smirk on her face. Obviously she was planning something.

"He seems nice." Was all I said. I know it seems stupid, but I don't want her knowing that I found him quite hot. I knew I couldn't deny myself anymore. I sighed parking the car.

When we got out of the car a lot of people were staring at us, women in particularly. There was a lot of people here for us being an hour early. But i guess that's how business works. Early is on time and on time is late. When we walked toward the entrance, I could hear comments like "Isn't that Natsu's secretary?" "Why is she here?" "Geez, can't she laden to stay away?" Erza must of heard a few of those comments beacsue she looked at me with worry. I pit my hand up shaking my head telling her to ignore them. Though she knew it affected me more than I ever show, but that's because I hide my emotions. That's why she wasn't convinced but decided to let it go.

When we got inside Natsu was walking towards us. And guess who is attached to his arm possessively. The person I didn't want to see. Lisanna. When she saw me she immediately smirked.

"Well if it isn't Loser Lucy."

 **Sorry this Chapter was so short, the next one will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

To say I'm pissed is an understatement. Lisanna just had to open her mouth and after that it never seems to close.

"Its been awhile hasn't Lucy? How have you been. Ya know you really shouldn't be here. This place doesn't allow Lowlifes like you-" Before she could continue Natsu cut her off.

"Lisanna, that's enough. I invited her." To be honest I was expecting Erza to say something first, but he beat her to it. And by the looks of it he doesn't want her on his arm; probably why he's been trying to push her off.

When I looked at Erza she seemed shocked as well, but didn't act on it. I bet she was waiting for Lisanna to say something to her. That would be funny. Lisanna's ass would be so bruised if she ever insulted Erza. But to be honest I think she is ignoring her presence.

"But, Natsu. I don't want you falling for other women, I am your Fiancée." Can't he make his own decisions.

"Lisanna, I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions, I don't need you always telling me what to do. And you telling me I can't see one of the people I work for is down right selfish, considering it's for your own benefit." Wow. I wasn't expecting him to go that far. Erza maybe, but not him.

Lisanna just had a blank face letting go of Natsu and walking off. I turned to Erza, but she wasn't there. Wonder where she went.

"If your looking for Erza she's preoccupied with one of my business partners Jellal."

His voice startled me, but I understood and turned to Natsu.

"Thank you for inviting me." I smiled. He smiled back holding out his hand. "Come with me I want to talk to you. And I apologize for Lisanna's behavior. To be honest I didn't want her to come, but I didn't have a choice." I wonder why he didn't. Guess I'll have to ask him.

"Why didn't you want her coming? Isn't she your Fiancée?" This is the question I've been wanting to ask. I don't know why but the thought of him marrying her, made my stomach turn. But I brushed it off not really think to much about it. Then I saw him smirking. Huh?

"Of course you would ask that."

I felt my face heat up.

"Um...I-I'm...sorry." Damn stutter

"Nah it's fine." He laughed it off. Grabbing my hand leading me outside to the building garden.

"Since I asked you a personal question it's only fair that you get an answer for my personal question." I nodded telling him to continue.

"Me and Lisanna aren't engaged out of love. It's only because her parents as well as mine set it up. It's been like this for four years. To be honest I've tried to tell them I don't want to marry her, but my father who is sadly on his death bed said it was to expand the company." I could see anger on his face.

"I'm sorry about your father." He shakes his head giving a small smile trying to assure me it's okay.

"Its fine. Besides I'm more upset about the fact that he's worried about, what is now my company, expanding. In a way it's not really fair to me. So I have no choice but to marry Lisanna." I felt bad that he can't really love anyone. And I guess that means he can't love me either. I sigh, still trying to get over the fact that I already fell for this idiot the day after I met him.

"Though, to be honest I think Lisanna has already cheated on me. She doesn't really love me either. She just wants me because I run the most famous corporation in Fiore." Wow that's just terrible. I asked something I probably shouldn't, but it just kind of flowed out of my mouth.

"Will you be able to fall in love or is Lisanna it for you?" I can't believe I asked that. I slapped my hand over my mouth. "That was probably personal I'm so sorr-" I was interrupted when I saw Natsu grab my hand pulling it away from my face. He came closer. "Your close." I whispered.

"Yes I know, and to answer your question, I can fall in love. Because I think I already have." He said putting a hand on my cheek, then moved it to the back of my neck. My eyes widened. Did he mean me? But we just met yesterday, maybe it's like love at first sight. He starts to lean closer to me as I did in return slightly closing my eyes. We were just about to kiss when I heard someone scream.

"NATSU!" We jumped apart, cursing at whoever interrupted us.

Looking up it was the one and only Lisanna, and boy did she looked pissed. I almost smirked. She was storming our way.

When she got to us she looked like she was going to punch me in the face.

"You damned bitch. Trying to kiss MY Natsu. I can't believe you." She screamed and pulled her fist back. She hasn't changed one bit. I was waiting for the impact but it never came. When I looked up I saw an angry Natsu holding Lisanna's wrist.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He wasn't happy.

"She was going to kiss you. That's not acceptable. Your mine Natsu. We're supposed to get married and live happily. And that Loser just had to come in and try to steal you away. I was trying to help you." Help, bullshit. I don't really want to be here anymore. I want to leave.

"Help!? No you weren't. I don't love you Lisanna just as you don't love me. And you know what, I was trying to kiss Lucy not the other way around. I don't want to marry you." That got to Lisanna, as I saw her face change. Great now she's trying to pull out the fake tears.

"But why? I love you." She almost sounded like she was pleading him to say it in return. I just sat there not saying anything and kept my head down.

"No you don't. I know you've already cheated on me and once my father dies, I am free to do what I want. Meaning the marriage will no longer be on. You know why, because I don't love you!" He hissed and let go of her wrist. I looked up and she looked at me, glaring and mouthed 'This isn't over.' And left with the tears long gone.

I looked at Natsu who walked back over to me.

"I'm sorry, I seem to ruin everything. I'll leave." As I said that I broke my own heart. I'm relieved that he doesn't love Lisanna, but I just broke up a marriage. Well not yet anyway.

But before I can leave, Natsu grabbed my hand.

"Wait." I turn to look at him with tears in my eyes. I may love him, but will he love me?

"It's not your fault, I don't want you to leave yet." I look at him. He seems broken too.

"I know, but I have to go. Erza's probably waiting for me." He let go of my hand and I walked away.

I gave one last look at Natsu, and he looked as if he was upset with himself. I wanted to go to him, bit I didn't need him more angry.

"I'm sorry Natsu." I whispered trying to find Erza.

When I found Erza I broke down. I couldn't handle the fact that I just left Natsu.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" I could tell she was really worried.

"Lisanna tried to attack me and...and Natsu stopped her." I was trembling. I wanted so bad to go back to Natsu, but I know Erza wouldn't let me.

"Come on Lucy, let's get you home." This time Erza drove because I was crying so bad.

When we got to the house Erza led me inside.

"Its okay Lucy, you don't have to talk about it. But I do want you to get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning and since this has to do with Natsu I'm going to have a talk with him." I nodded not even caring about anything else except sleep. Once I fell asleep I assume Erza left.

I woke up the next morning miserable. I didn't even try to get out of bed. Sadly that didn't last long as I heard my phone ring. I picked it up answering it, not even caring who it was.

"Hello." I know I sounded terrible.

"Hello Lucy, I wanted to let you know I called Natsu, and he's about as bad as you are." It's Erza and she has Natsu's number? Since when?

"Sorry, Erza. Is he okay?."

"He's himself I guess is okay, but he's more worried about you." I felt bad for making him worry.

"I'm sorry, if he wants I'll talk to him on Monday at work." I told her.

"I'm sure he would love that. Lisanna's been giving him hell and he finally said he can't take it. Apparently he decided to end the marriage early." But I thought he was forced. Maybe his father agreed.

"But of course his father doesn't know, but for right now he just told Lisanna he doesn't want her near him. So I guess technically they are still engaged, but he's hoping not for much longer." Erza sounded thrilled as well.

"Thanks Erza for the info. I'll talk to you later." She agreed hanging up. I needed sleep so I decided to sleep the day away. I woke up on time the next day to get ready for work.

When I arrived at work, I saw Erza outside waiting for me again .

"Good Morning, Lucy. The reason I'm here is because Natsu wanted to let me know as soon as you arrived to go to his office." I slightly smiled, nodding.

"Thanks Erza, I'll be going." I know Erza wanted to discuss things about last night, but she let me go to see Natsu. That was his order to her. I was walking down the hall wondering what I was going to say to him after last night. I know he isn't mad at me, but what if he is because I left him. And the reason for that was really stupid considering I love him. Lisanna said things and I felt as if I broke them up. Stupid, I should be relieved, which I am, but I still can't help but feel guilty.

I arrived at his office door. I was getting ready to knock, but the door swung open revealing Natsu. He quickly hugged me. I stood there for a few minutes shocked and wide eyed. After a few seconds I snapped out of it hugging him back just as tight.

He then let go grabbing my hand, dragging me into his office closing the door behind him. He brought me in his arms leaning his forehead on mine. Looking directly in his eyes, he looked upset and broken. Can all this really happen when I've only known him for three days? Does he really like or love me like I love him?

"Are you okay Lucy? I know Saturday night was not something you wanted to happen, but are you okay?" I nodded still not being able to speak.

"It's okay if you don't say anything. But promise me your not angry with me." I immediately opened my mouth to speak. This is something I have to respond to or else he might think I don't want to see him.

"Natsu I'm not mad at you, I promise. I just felt really bad for leaving you. I don't know why Natsu, but I really like you, even though we've onl-" I was interrupted by his lips on mine. I wasn't expecting him to kiss me, but I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around his neck, putting my hands in his hair. As our lips moved in sync, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer, deepening the kiss.

He licked my bottom lip, but I pulled away. We were breathing hard, and he looked a me with lust filled eyes and a little regret?

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you like that." He said looking at me with sadness written all over his face.

"It's okay," I touches his cheek "I enjoyed it." I know I pulled away quickly, but I didn't want our kiss to get out of hand. Besides we did only meet three days ago.

"Lucy, I like you too. I want to get to know you more as well, this is why I want you to be with me," he put his forehead on mine again, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?"

Wow that was fast, but dating can help them get to know each other much better.


	5. Chapter 5

I was in shock. Natsu wanted me to be his girlfriend. I can't believe it. Even though we met not too long ago, it really does feel like love at first sight. Everything about him makes me smile. At that moment I thought about Lisanna, which made my smile disappear. Natsu noticed.

"What's wrong?" I knew I had to tell him, he's probably thinking I don't want to be with him.

"I really do want to be your girlfriend, but what about Lisanna?" I asked. To be honest I don't want to be in a relationship where he will leave me because he will have to get married.

"You don't have to worry, she means nothing to me and besides I don't love her. I'm not going through with the marriage no matter what my father says. So please don't worry about that." He reassured me.

I smiled knowing that he ment every word.

"Yes Natsu, I'll be your girldfriend." That's all it took for him to seal the deal, kissing me again, pouring all the love he held for me in it. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck him doing the same to my waist. I closed my eyes. To be honest the only thing I could think of was him at the moment. We may not know each other like we want to, but soon we will and I hope live happily in the future.

He started deepening the kiss again. I didn't want to pull away this time so I opened my mouth. He started walking forward, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He gently pushed me against the wall, as he tongue danced with mine. I knew that this was going a little too fast, but it just felt so right.

He moved his hand down to my thigh, shoving his tongue deeper, making me moan a little. Once I did, he broke away.

We were both panting heavily, as he moved his hands under my butt to make sure I didn't fall, as my legs were still wrapped around him. He looked me in the eyes.

"Not yet, I want to wait a little before that." It's almost as if he read my mind. I nodded agreeing. He then started to speak again.

"Go on a date with me tomorrow after work." It was more of a demand than a statement.

"I would love to." He smiled

"Meet me after work in the parking lot, I want to take you somewhere special." I gave him a confused look as if asking where.

All he said was "surprise" I got the message and unwrapped my legs from around his waist as he set me down back on the ground.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I was about to leave but he grabbed my hand pulling me out his office.

"Let me walk you down to your car." I just blushed and agreed as his hand laced with mine.

When I got to my car, Natsu gave me a kiss goodbye telling me he'll see me later. I nodded and told him the same. He walked back inside as I got in my car. Damn the whole time I had a stupid smile on my face. I was to busy blushing and trying to calm down that I didn't realize my car door opened.

Once the door shut, I jumped out of my skin looking at the intruder. I sighed seeing how it was just Erza.

"You better tell me everything that happened between you, and don't give me lame ass excuses either. Also Levy will be hearing about this too." She had a threating look on her face, but at the same time she was smiling like a fangirl.

There was no way of getting out of it. I told her everything from the serious make out session to when he asked me to be his girlfriend and then even more serious make out session after. Needless to say she was blushing through the whole story. Then she smiled at me.

"Are you happy Lucy?" The question was sudden but I know why she asked it. " More than you know." I said and she nodded say a stern good after. "You deserve to be happy." I smiled at her. Erza has always been one of my good friends.

"Thanks Erza that means a lot." She smiled saying her goodbyes and before she got out of the car she yelled, "I'm telling Levy all of this!" And then she ran to her car driving away. I just simply laughed. I can't wait for tomorrow. I smiled all the way home thinking about tomorrow.

For the next chapter it's mainly going to be their date and possibly a little lime, but no lemon, yet. It's far to early for that, I mean they only just met. But sometimes lust can get in the way.

It will also be rather long and might have a few flashbacks. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter will have a little lime in it. This is my first time writing anything to mature. It might not be much, but in later chapters there will be more. Promise.

Natsu and I are currently at a Mexican restaurant, awaiting our order. He decided to take me on a lunch date, so he said I was off for the day and he took a day off as well. I was more than happy to agree. He said we can go wherever I want for the whole day.

"Enjoying yourself, Lucy?" He asked me and I looked up at him, smiling. "Yes I'm enjoying myself. Thank you." He smiled back.

"Good I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." Once he said that our food came. I was thankful because I was starving.

Once we were done, he payed for the food even though I insisted I would, but he just said no because this was a date and he would be paying for everything. If you ask me he's just stubborn. But I think it's sweet.

"So where would you like to go next?" He asked looking at me.

"Can we go to the park, it has nice scenery there and I would like to talk and get to know you more." He smiled nodded his head. He grabbed my hand as he started running towards the park dragging me behind him.

"Did you have to run?" He just started laughing. "Of course, the faster we get here the more we can talk." Okay I'll give him that. This time I grabbed his hand leading him over to a bench I saw under a few trees.

When we sat down and he looked at me. "I want to ask you something. Why did you seem upset when I mentioned your family name?" I knew he would want to know sooner or later, I don't mind though. So I started to tell him.

Flashback

"Lucy, what are you doing standing outside of the door?" My father's voice boomed through the mansion. I had the look of horror as I know I would be in huge trouble. I was 15 at the time, but because I was older the beatings my father gave to me were more severe.

These beatings started after my mother passed when I was 4 years old. He always told me it was my fault and made me feel like shit every single day.

"You little bitch, listening to my private conversations." He started hitting me, I wanted to run away, but if I did it would only be worse. "Since you were listening I'm sure you know, that you going to be living on your own. Go pack your stuff and get out of my house. I have to move away anyway because I got a partnership with the most famous corporation in Fiore." I started crying. He was going to leave his own daughter for money and fame? How dare him. I ran to my room, only packing what I needed and left that God forsaken house.

I didn't have a place to stay, but since I knew Levy I called her letting her know the situation. And I asked her if I could live with her until I had enough money to get my own place.

"Of course Lu-chan, you can stay here my parents don't mind." I thanked her.

When I was 16 I moved out into my own place, and have been living there since.

Flashback end

"I've hated my father ever since. I had to pay for everything myself after he left his own daughter for money and fame." I had tears in my eyes and Natsu must have noticed because he pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back crying a little.

"Its okay Lucy, I had a hard past as well. And since you told me yours I'll tell you mine." I nodded. He made sure I was fully calmed down before he started. I nodded my head telling him he could start.

Flashback

Natsu's POV

I was just a little boy about 5 years of age, wandering the streets. I have been my whole life. I did not know my mother or father, so I'm assuming they just threw me away like trash.

As I was sitting on the sidewalk many people would make a comment about my appearance, but I did my best to ignore them. As I was sitting there I noticed a man walking towards me.

"Hello there, I'm Igneel. I want you to come home with me." I was confused on why this man named Igneel wanted a stranger to come home with him, but I ignored it and followed him home.

He always told me it was because his wife that had past away was never able to have children and he saw me and thought of me as his own son.

But as I got older he started pushing me to be a good business man. I didn't want it, but I didn't really have a choice. By the age of 17 I was to be married to Lisanna Strauss of the Strauss Corporation.

"Father, I don't love her. She's not someone I want to marry of its not out of love." I tried to persuade him that I don't want to marry her, but his answer was always the same.

"It doesn't matter if it's not love. Producing an heir and expanding the Company is all that matters." That was always the end of the discussion. I hated the fact I had to marry her. And it only got worse, he started treating me coldly and even went as far as to say.

"I wish I never picked you up off that damned sidewalk. Your not my son!" That really hurt me and after that he started to ignore me.

And the worst part is, I didn't care.

Flashback end

Lucy's POV

"I know it sounds bad, but he was treating me so coldly I started not to care about him." That really is a rough past. I didn't realize I was crying for him until I felt something warm roll down my face.

"I'm so sorry about what happened." He gave me a sad smile.

"Nothing I can do, I just had to learn to go on my own." After he said that I flung myself into his arms knockoong us off the bench with me falling on top of him. I looked in his eyes

"Yes, but no one should have to go through that." I said with sadness.

"I could say the same to you." And he grabbed the back of My neck, bringing our lips together in a passionate kiss. He tangled his hands through my hair as I did with my hands. Our lips moved in sync. This wasn't a kiss of lust, it was a kiss of true love and sadness.

I broke away from the kiss looking at the sky. I didn't realize it was so late. I looked back down at him.

"Want to come over to my house?" I asked getting off of him.

"Sure." As he got off the ground. When we started walking off I realized that my car is still at work.

"Can we go by to get my car?" I asked, because if I didn't how would I het to work tomorrow.

"It's fine I'll pick you up tomorrow for work or if you want I'll stay over." He smirked and I blushed. To be honest I want him to stay over. I nodded not really trusting my voice.

"Your too cute, come on let's go." He grabbed my hand leading me to his car so we could go to my house.

Once we reach my house, I walked inside with him following me. Once I closed the door I turned to him and before I could get another word out his lips were on mine.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me up against the door. My hands tugged at his hair as his grip tightened around my waist. He then moved his hands up and down my body as he licked my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gladly gave.

As our tongues danced together he, moved away from the door making me squeak a little, and then set me down on the coach. He broke the kisses and stared down at me. He had the look of lust swirling in his eyes. I knew we probably shouldn't go as far as my body wanted, but is just felt to damn right.

I grabbed on to his hair tugging him back down to meet my lips in a heated kiss. This time I was the one who asked for entrance and he gladly gave it. I explored his mouth finding his tongue again. As our tongues were battling for dominance, I felt him tug at my shirt.

He broke the kiss and a trail of saliva was connecting our mouths. It didn't last long as my shirt was gone. He got back on top of me and started kissing, sucking, and biting on my neck. I could help but moan.

"N-Natsu.." I was panting. I wanted more. "M-More." I moaned and he grunted in response, thrusting his hips forward to meet mine.

"Lucy.." He groaned. He stopped sucking on my neck and looked down admiring it. Then he reached his arms around to my back unclipping my bra then rips it off my body straring at my chest. I blushed covering myself.

"Don't stare at me, it's embarrassing." He pulled my hands away from my chest kissing me on the lips.

"Your beautiful." He said

Then he kissed the top of my chest going down to suck on my nipple. It felt so good. He started to suck on my nipple and used his other hand to pinch and flick the other nipple. I moan louder.

He let go of my breast with a pop. And started to kiss down my body, down my stomach to my pelvis. But I was scared for him to go further.

"Wait." He stopped sitting up. I covered my chest sitting up with him. He looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I?" Far from it. I sighed.

"I'm just...I don't know if...I'm a virgin Natsu, I'm scared. No one has seen my body naked before." I blushed and he smiled at me, getting up to give me my bra and shirt.

"Its okay. Nothing to be ashamed about. Besides I know it's still really early in our relationship, and I don't want to rush you. You know why?" I put on my shirt not bothering with the bra and shook my head awaiting his answer. When I heard the words that came from him I started to cry, not of sadness, but extreme happiness.

"Because I love you."

This was my first attempt at a lime, though I know it wasn't much, I don't want to simply rush their relationship. Besides I still have much to explain. I might even do a little time skip later. But there defiantly will be a lemon in later chapters.


End file.
